Witch's House
Details Walkthrough Make your way around the hedge to come to the door of the house, you'll find it is locked. The door key is under the first pot to your left. Go inside, then take the diary on the table. Read all of it. Getting to the garden Now go into the basement. If you don't have gloves, search the boxes for one. While wearing your leather gloves go through the gate (Warning: if you are not wearing the leather gloves, you will be hit for around 9 damage, "armored gloves", such as slayer gloves hit for 12 damage!). Search the cupboard for a magnet. Then go back upstairs and into the little room with the door that leads to garden and drop your cheese. Suddenly a mouse will come out, use the magnet on the mouse and it will unlock the door. Be quick, the mouse will go away after a while. Getting past the witch Once you are in the garden you will see the witch walking up and down the middle. The trick is to use the hedges so she won't see you! How to do this is simply when she goes -> you will go -> also, you have to stay in the middle of the hedge, if you are on the sides and not in the middle then you will be captured. If she does she will teleport you outside of the house, and you will have to go in again, by using another cheese and look for another magnet. Make your way all the way around until you reach the fountain. Search around the sides of the fountain and you will find the key to the shed. This may take several attempts. Note: You won't be able to find the key unless you read the whole diary. Witch's Experiment Make your way to the shed and use the key on it. Attack the "Witch's Experiment". Do not try to take the ball yet, if you do, your combat stats will be decreased. After you kill it's first form, it's second form will appear and turn into 2 more forms as you defeat it, each one harder than the last. You will need to defeat its original form (like a purple Skavid), a spider, a bear and a wolf. The final form is level 53. Once you beat the "Witch's Experiment" in its wolf form, collect the ball and head out. As before, don't let the witch see you or she'll teleport you outside and you'll lose the ball, as well as the shed key. You can, however, teleport yourself out once you've got the ball. Give the ball back to the boy and you're finished! Tip: If you are using ranged or magic there is a safe spot in the south-west corner. First you must trap the Witches experiment at the bags then stand on the hay you can range or magic but it will not hurt you. Reward *4 Quest points *6325 Hitpoints experience. Trivia *If you try to use Telekinetic Grab on the ball, the sentence "I can't reach that!" will appear in the text box. *After completing the quest, the ball will still be there. See Also *Grim Tales Category:Quests